VIABLE Plan
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Keluarga Hyuuga tidak menyetujui hubungan Naruto dan Hinata? Oh, God, why! Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau dia menyerah begitu saja. / "... aku memang tidak akan melupakan malam ini!" / NaruHina. AU. Other warnings inside! For Andromeda no Rei, also for Naruto's birthday! Mind to rnr? :3


"Disuruh putus?" pekik Namikaze Naruto di suatu hari.

"I-iya. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau, tapi mereka…." Hyuuga Hinata menjawab takut-takut sambil menunduk.

"_Tsk_. Susah juga," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"A-akan kulakukan sesuatu! Aku akan membujuk mereka! Aku … aku tidak mau putus darimu, Naruto-_kun_!"

Mata _sapphire_ Naruto terbelalak sebelum menyipit karena senyum lebar yang ia tunjukkan. Lembut, ditepuknya kepala Hinata—kekasihnya.

"Tenang. Ayo kita berusaha bersama!"

* * *

**VIABLE PLAN**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic except for fun**_**.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**AU**_**, **_**really**__**AU**_**. Hyuuga **_**siblings here are**_** Neji, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke. And **_**their parents are**_** Hyuuga Hiashi and Mikoto. **

_**A fanfict requested by **_Andromeda no Rei **(**_**a long, long time ago**_**)**_**, also **_

_**as birthday fanfict for **_Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto** _(October_ 10**_**th**_**)**

* * *

Ucapan Naruto yang mengajak Hinata untuk berusaha bersama membuat pemuda itu kini terjebak bersama keluarga Hyuuga di suatu malam. Ya, pada akhirnya, setelah Hinata mati-matian membujuk, keluarganya sepakat untuk mengundang Naruto makam malam. Jangan salah. Mereka menekankan bahwa undangan ini tidak berarti bahwa mereka sudah menyetujui hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata. Tidak, tidak. Tidak akan semudah itu.

Naruto sendiri cukup sadar dan menekankan dalam benaknya; undangan ini adalah ujian.

Karena itu, sebelum datang ke rumah Hyuuga, Naruto benar-benar mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia menggunakan pakaian yang lebih formal; kemeja, celana kain panjang, dan sepatu pantofel. Ia juga sudah membuat catatan tanya jawab yang mungkin keluar selama makan malam—dibantu Hinata sebelumnya. Tak lupa, ia pun merogoh kocek lebih untuk membeli sebuket bunga. Itu tata krama seorang _gentleman_, bukan?

Setelah puas dengan segala persiapan, saat yang mendebarkan pun tiba. Untuk hari ini, Naruto meninggalkan motor bebeknya yang biasa dan meminjam mobil milik ayahnya. Awalnya sang ibu keberatan, tapi setelah Naruto menjelaskan posisinya, Kushina—sang ibu—akhirnya mengizinkan. Tentu saja, sebelum sampai pada izin, terlebih dahulu beribu petuah muncul dari wanita berambut merah tersebut.

Salah satu nasihat Kushina yang sedikit banyak keluar masuk telinga dan benak Naruto adalah, "Kalau memang untuk itu tujuannya, bersikap biasa sajalah. Seperti kau yang biasa. Kalau memang orang tuanya tidak setuju, kau tinggal ajak Hinata-_chan_ kawin lari. Beres, 'kan?"

Sebenarnya cara terakhir yang dijabarkan Kushina terasa masuk akal bagi Naruto. Tapi biarkan itu menjadi kartu as-nya. Sekarang, Naruto akan mengusahakan apa yang bisa ia usahakan. Ia memang tidak bersikap 'biasa'. Itu karena ia tahu, untuk mendapatkan Hinata, ia harus berusaha lebih dari 'biasa'. Yah, bagi Naruto, bisa mendapatkan restu untuk berhubungan dengan Hinata akan lebih dari cukup sebagai hadiah atas usahanya yang luar biasa ini.

Menjelang pukul tujuh malam, Naruto sudah sampai di rumah (istana) keluarga Hyuuga. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam setelah gerbang besar dibuka oleh _remote_. Selama beberapa saat, Naruto masih membiarkan dirinya diam di mobil. Menyalakan lampu mobil sebentar, ia berusaha menghafalkan kemungkinan pertanyaan dan jawaban yang ada dalam catatannya.

Setelah merasa bahwa ia dapat mengatasi hal ini, Naruto pun turun dari mobil sedan hitam yang telah dengan selamat membawanya ke rumah Hyuuga. Tak lupa, sebuket bunga yang terdiri dari beberapa macam bunga yang dirangkai indah ia bawa turun.

Jantung Naruto mulai berdebar tidak keruan. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tenang. Berdeham-deham sedikit, Naruto pun akhirnya menguatkan hati untuk menekan bel.

Satu alunan lagu yang cukup panjang terdengar dari arah dalam. Naruto menunggu dengan sedikit gelisah. Ia berharap bahwa orang pertama yang akan dilihatnya adalah Hinata. Dan … yang membuka pintu nyatanya adalah seseorang berambut merah muda dengan pakaian _maid_ seperti yang biasa Naruto lihat di _anime_—pelayan perempuan yang mengabdi pada keluarga Hyuuga. Harusnya Naruto sudah bisa menduga.

Pelayan itu mempersilakan Naruto masuk. Ia juga meminta Naruto untuk kemudian mengikutinya. Ketegangan yang semula dirasakan Naruto semakin membuat pemuda itu berat untuk melangkah.

Tsk_! Demi Hinata-_chan_, setan pun akan kulawan. _

Demikian tekad Naruto sambil menggenggam erat buket bunga yang hendak diberikannya pada Nona Rumah.

"Silakan masuk," ujar pelayan itu di depan sebuah pintu besar yang tertutup.

Naruto membatu sambil melihat pintu itu dengan tatapan takjub. Pintu yang tingginya mencapai lebih dari dua meter tersebut memiliki dua pintu. Ukiran-ukiran emas tampak mencolok di kayu cokelat gelap yang menjadi bahan dasar pintu.

"Rasanya seperti kembali ke abad pertengahan, ya?" Naruto tertawa gugup sambil menoleh ke arah pelayan yang bergeming.

"Silakan masuk," ulang pelayan berambut merah muda tersebut datar.

Naruto menelan ludah. Cara pelayan itu mempersilakannya masuk sangat tidak ramah. Dan itu menambah tekanan yang sudah dirasakan Naruto. Tapi, seorang Namikaze Naruto tidak akan mundur.

Ia pun menyelipkan buket bunganya ke bawah ketiak sementara kedua tangannya akan ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu. Ditariknya perlahan pintu raksasa yang menimbulkan suara berderit pelan tersebut.

_Ya_, batin Naruto menguatkan, _tidak akan terjadi apa-apa!_

Pintu terbuka ke arah luar dan….

"_BOOOOOOO_!"

"_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

Teriakan keras dari makhluk pendek entah apa yang berwarna putih membuat Naruto kaget hingga meloncat ke arah si pelayan.

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA MENYENTUHKU!" teriak si pelayan sembari menghantam pipi Naruto hingga pemuda itu akhirnya jatuh mencium lantai.

"_Kyaaa_? Naruto-_kun_?!"

Suara familiar itu membuat mata Naruto yang semula terpejam mulai berusaha terbuka.

"Poin minus," ujar suara kekanakan yang menyusul, "pengecut."

Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan bangkit dari posisi terkaparnya.

"Dari awal masuk rumah ini, dia sudah terlihat ketakutan. Mengecewakan," ujar si pelayan sambil melepas apronnya. Nada angkuh itu membuat Naruto mengerjap. Pelayan yang kurang ajar … atau….

"Aduh, Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau sampai menyamar jadi pelayan, sih?" Hinata tampak panik. Ia kemudian menarik semacam selimut putih dari makhluk pendek yang masih berdiam di depan pintu. "Dan Sasuke-_chan_ juga kenapa harus menakut-nakuti Naruto segala?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dalam posisi duduk dengan kaki yang disilangkan. Sebelah tangannya mengelus-elus pipinya—mencoba mengurangi nyeri akibat tinjuan si pelayan gadungan. Ia masih tampak bingung sampai suara Hinata lagi-lagi menamparnya kembali pada kesadaran.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, _gomen na_? Pasti adik-adikku sudah membuatmu terkejut, ya?"

"_Haa_?" Naruto masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Hinata.

"_Kono onna no ko wa_…," ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk si pelayan yang tengah melipat tangan di depan dada sambil tersenyum angkuh, "_watashi no imouto_, Sakura-_chan_."

"_Hmph_," dengus Sakura.

"Lalu ini … Sasuke-_chan_," ujar Hinata sambil menyentuh pundak Sasuke. "Adikku yang paling kecil."

Lebih parah dari Sakura, si kecil Sasuke yang menurut perkiraan Naruto baru berusia sekitar tujuh tahun langsung membuang muka.

Naruto pun bangkit berdiri. Tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa getir. "Adik-adikmu punya selera bercanda yang lucu, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

Naruto berusaha berdiri. Tangannya menyambar buket bunga yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya terkapar tadi.

"Yah, Hinata-_chan_ ini … _HIEEE_?!" Naruto terperanjat saat melihat bunga yang dibawanya kini terbilang gepeng. Beberapa tangkai bahkan tampak patah. Beberapa daun dan kelopak bunganya pun tampak terlepas dari tempat seharusnya.

Buket bunga malang itu hancur karena secara tidak sengaja tertimpa berat tubuh Naruto saat sang pemuda terjatuh tadi.

Kenyataan itu membuat Naruto kembali mematung dan Hinata menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan panik tanpa bisa bersuara.

Dua adik Hinata?

Dengan kekompakan yang luar biasa langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil berkata,

"_Baka_!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah penyambutan yang agak tidak biasa dari adik-adik Hinata, Naruto pun akhirnya berhasil menguasai diri (ia sebelumnya sudah nyaris berteriak-teriak marah dan memaki dua bocah keluarga Hyuuga tersebut). Ia kini sudah berada di ruang makan bersama dengan keluarga Hyuuga lainnya.

Saat ia masuk, Hyuuga Hiashi sudah berada di sana—di kursi yang berada di paling ujung. Di sebelah kirinya ada wanita yang merupakan istrinya, Hyuuga Mikoto. Di seberang Mikoto duduk seorang pemuda bermata cokelat yang memiliki mata persis Hinata. Pemuda itu menatap Naruto dingin—memberi tekanan tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Naruto pernah mendengar dari Hinata; Hyuuga Neji—itulah namanya.

Terpaut dua kursi dari Neji, si bocah Sasuke sudah terduduk. Awalnya, Sakura belum terlihat di mana pun. Namun, tidak lama setelah Naruto duduk—ia duduk di sebelah Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Mikoto—Sakura datang dan mengambil tempat di antara Neji dan Sasuke. Rupanya gadis itu mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi," suara berat Hiashi memulai percakapan, "kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?"

"Apa ada orang lain di ruangan ini yang bernama sama?" jawab Naruto berusaha mencairkan ketegangan dengan menggunakan kata-kata sesantai mungkin.

"Tolong dijawab dengan kalimat pernyataan yang tepat," sindir Neji tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mendengus.

"Wah, wah," kali ini Mikoto yang menyela dengan sebuah senyuman penuh makna, "kautahu, Namikaze-_san_? Menunjukkan ketidaksukaan terang-terangan seperti itu sama sekali tidak sopan."

Batin Naruto sudah mengerang. Jika diilustrasikan, dia sudah akan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Namun, tidak. Naruto akan bertahan. Hubungannya dengan Hinata dipertaruhkan di acara makan malam ini.

Akhirnya, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. "Maafkan aku," ujarnya kemudian.

Hinata menengok cemas ke arahnya. Gadis itu pun berbisik, "_Go-gomen_, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto baru akan menanggapi saat suara Hiashi menggelegar. "Hinata! Siapa yang pernah mengajarimu untuk berbisik-bisik di depan orang lain seperti itu? Tidak sopan!"

Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dengan gugup. Diam-diam, matanya kemudian melirik ke arah Naruto. Naruto ternyata mengangkat tangannya dalam _gesture_ yang menyatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Selama beberapa saat, di ruang makan itu hanya berisi keheningan. Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Rasanya seperti ada yang salah. Sepertinya juga, ada sesuatu yang bertentangan. Namun, kegelisahan itu menguap sementara saat suara roda menerobos masuk ruang makan.

Pelayan-pelayan sesungguhnya datang dan mulai meletakkan berbagai macam hidangan ke atas meja makan. Naruto menggumamkan '_wow'_ dan menunjukkan wajah yang benar-benar terpesona.

"Benar-benar seperti _setting_ abad pertengahan yang sering kutonton di _anime_," celetuk Naruto bahkan tanpa sadar.

"Poin minus tiga," ujar Sasuke sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, "kampungan!"

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Bocah satu ini benar-benar kurang ajar. Naruto ingin sekali membalas ucapannya, tapi sebelumnya yang keluar adalah, "Tiga? Kurasa kau baru menyebutkan dua poin minus-ku menurut versimu?"

"Poin dua, kau itu _BODOH_." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dengan tak acuh. "Kurasa aku sudah menyebutkannya tadi."

Naruto terbelalak. "_Teme_~!" geramnya kesal.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_…," panggil Hinata sembari menyentuh lengan Naruto—memaksa pemuda berambut kuning tersebut untuk tetap duduk di tempatnya. Bukan apa-apa, Hinata melihat bahwa Naruto nyaris saja bangkit dari kursinya. Mungkin ia sudah nyaris kehilangan kesabaran dan siap menghajar si bocah Sasuke? Siapa yang tahu?

Berkat sentuhan Hinata, Naruto pun berusaha mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya. Tapi ini benar-benar ujian yang tidak mudah bagi Naruto yang memang berdarah panas. Ia berulang kali memperingatkan dirinya dalam hati agar ia mengontrol emosinya yang nyaris meledak.

Setelah merasa jauh lebih tenang, Naruto pun dapat melihat makanan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja. Penuh makanan mewah yang begitu menggiurkan. Namun, bertentangan dengan kemewahan yang ada di atas meja, satu sajian tampak mencolok bagi Naruto.

"_Ramen_!" serunya kegirangan—nyaris lupa kalau dia sedang ada di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

Dalam waktu singkat, Naruto langsung mengamankan mangkuk berisi _ramen_ tersebut ke depannya. Wajahnya berseri, kekesalannya pun menguap. Tapi itu hanya sementara.

"_Ahem_," deham Neji sambil menyentuh dahinya.

Naruto menengok dengan sumpit yang sudah ada di di tangan kanan.

"Benar-benar pemuda yang tidak tahu sopan santun!" sindir Hiashi setelah sebelumnya ia memukul meja.

"Apa lagi, sih?" Naruto terang-terangan mendesah keras kali ini.

Mikoto menggeleng. "Menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada peraturan rumah ini secara terang-terangan lagi…. Benar-benar anak tidak tahu sopan."

Naruto masih memasang wajah bingung. Oke, di rumahnya tidak ada aturan apa pun saat makan. Paling ibunya akan marah kalau ayahnya makan sambil membaca koran. Selebihnya, ruang makan mereka menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan, tempat untuk bertukar cerita—tempat yang penuh kehangatan. Bukan tempat yang kaku dan memberi tekanan yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Kau harus menunggu sampai _Tousan_ mengambil makanannya baru boleh mengambil makanan untukmu sendiri," ujar Sakura menjelaskan dengan nada malas. Saat mengatakannya pun, Sakura tampak enggan melihat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, tapi selanjutnya ia berkata. "Kalau memang keluarga ini begitu menjunjung sopan santun, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya berbicara tanpa menatap mata orang?"

Gerakan Sakura yang sebelumnya memainkan rambut merah mudanya seketika terhenti. Ia pun berpaling pada Naruto yang tampak menatapnya geram.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ … _gomen_…."

"Bukan salahmu, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata sebelum ia kemudian beralih pada Hiashi. "Silakan memulai makan malam ini, _Ojisama_ yang terhormat."

Hiashi mendelik pada Naruto tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia pun mulai mengambil lauk makan malamnya. Diikuti Mikoto, Neji, dan anak-anak Hyuuga lainnya secara serempak. Setelah memastikan semua piring terisi makanan yang dikehendaki masing-masing, acara makan malam pun dimulai.

Dalam keheningan yang Naruto benci, makan malam ini terasa lebih menjemukan daripada mendengarkan ceramah dosen yang memberikan kuliah. Dia ingin lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarga Hyuuga tapi entah kenapa keluarga itu sendiri yang tampak menolaknya. Rasanya, bukan karena Naruto sekadar 'tidak sopan'. Seperti ada alasan lain—alasan yang tersembunyi.

Tanpa terasa, waktu sudah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit dalam keheningan yang mencekam. Semua piring telah kosong. Mikoto yang paling terakhir menghabiskan makanannya bahkan sudah mengelap mulut dengan serbet.

Selanjutnya, masing-masing gelas diisikan teh hangat oleh pelayan yang bergerak dengan lincah. Sekali lagi, Hiashi yang terlebih dahulu menyeruput teh hangatnya.

Naruto masih menikmati teh hangat yang membasahi kerongkongannya saat tiba-tiba Hiashi bertanya, "Apa rencanamu setelah lulus kuliah?"

Naruto tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui bahwa pertanyaan Hiashi ditujukan padanya.

"Bekerja, mencari modal…," jawab Naruto sambil memegang dagunya, "untuk menikahi putri Anda."

Hinata serta merta merona mendengarnya. Naruto sendiri hanya memamerkan cengiran rubah. Sementara dua insan itu mulai berbagi tatapan tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya, keluarga Hyuuga yang lain harus menahan diri untuk tidak terpekik ngeri akibat melihat pemandangan ala _shoujo manga_ yang sekonyong-konyong muncul di hadapan mereka—lengkap dengan kelopak bunga imajinasi dan kilau cahaya berlebihan.

Dan sebagai satu-satunya usaha yang bisa dilakukan, Hiashi pun berdeham. Seketika, Naruto dan Hinata kembali ke kenyataan. Usaha Hiashi memang patut diacungi jempol. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto yang langsung memasang wajah masam.

_Mengganggu saja_, batin Naruto segera. Setidaknya, itu jauh lebih baik dibanding ia mengutarakan keberatan itu terang-terangan.

"Aku belum selesai bertanya padamu," kata Hiashi sambil menatap Naruto tajam. "Lalu, pekerjaan apa yang ingin kaulakukan?"

Cepat, Naruto menjawab, "Pengusaha _ramen_. Tahu Motomiya Daisuke? Dia pengusaha _ramen_ yang terkenal sampai di luar negeri. Hanya dengan bermodalkan gerobak kedai _ramen_-nya, dia sekarang sukses besar!" Demikianlah, dengan antusiasme yang tinggi dan semangat yang menggebu, Naruto menceritakan idolanya tersebut.

"Pengusaha…," ujar Mikoto dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak.

"Ramen?" imbuh Sakura tidak percaya.

"_Hm_? Ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Naruto masih dengan seringainya yang polos.

"Kaukira berapa persen kau bisa sukses dengan pekerjaan seperti itu, hah?" Kali ini Neji angkat bicara. "Kemungkinan yang kecil seperti itu—"

"_Tsk_, kalian orang kaya selalu meremehkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan macam ini, ya? Kalian pikir semua akan lebih mudah kalau bekerja dengan jas mahal di balik meja dan bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Dan mungkin bagi kalian asalkan bisa mendapatkan keuntungan, cara apa pun akan kalian tempuh? Cara kotor sekalipun?"

"… Kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa bisnis keluarga Hyuuga tidak bersih?" Suara berat Hiashi terdengar mencekam.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_…," ujar Hinata sambil menyentuh lengan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak menuduh seperti itu," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya saja, cara kalian merendahkan pekerjaan pilihanku seolah menunjukkan bahwa kalian lebih suka jika aku menjadi koruptor di balik setelan jas mahal. Apa pun tidak masalah, asal Hinata-_chan_ hidup senang bergelimang harta?"

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara di ruangan itu. Tiap-tiap keluarga Hyuuga itu saling melempar pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Entah Naruto menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi pemuda itu tampak sedang berpikir keras. Perasaan tidak nyaman itu seolah menderanya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari keluarga ini.

"Kau … anak kurang ajar!" bentak Hiashi sambil menggebrak mejanya. Pundaknya tampak bergetar dan matanya mendelik tidak wajar. Kemurkaannya mengejutkan siapa pun yang ada di sana. "Berani-beraninya kau menghina keluarga Hyuuga, hah? Tentu, kalau kau serius dengan Hinata, harusnya kaupaham posisimu!"

Alis Naruto mengernyit dan bertemu di tengah. Ia tidak mengerti. Tapi ia tidak terima dilecehkan begitu saja. "Anda yang terlebih dahulu menyerang saya," balas Naruto tidak mau kalah. "_Tsk_! Menghadapi kalian aku bisa jadi gila!"

Naruto mendorong kursinya. "Sudahlah! Kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain!"

Secepat yang ia bisa, Naruto menarik Hinata—membuat gadis itu tersentak. Lalu, tanpa menunggu kesadaran semua yang ada di sana pulih, Naruto pun sudah menggendong Hinata dan membawa gadis itu keluar dari ruang makan yang menjemukkan itu.

"Kalau kalian tidak memberi restu, biar saja aku kawin lari dengan Hinata-_chan_!"

Demikianlah suara Naruto yang sudah semakin menjauh akhirnya menarik kembali kesadaran keluarga Hyuuga.

"Gagal?" Mikoto bertanya ragu-ragu.

Hiashi melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di belakang tempat duduknya. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Kurasa ini jauh lebih baik."

Sebuah senyum pun ditunjukkan kepala keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Ini semua belum berakhir."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto dan Hinata kini sudah berada di dalam mobil Naruto. Tidak ada tujuan, Naruto hanya menjalankan mobil tersebut dalam kecepatan yang terbilang pelan. Wajah pemuda tersebut tampak tidak senang—itu tidak usah ditanya.

"Naruto-kun...," panggil Hinata lembut, "maafkan aku, ya?"

Tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata, Naruto tersenyum. Namun setelahnya, Naruto menggelengkan kepala sedikit. "Bukan kesalahanmu, Hinata-_chan_."

"Yah, tapi keluargaku," jawab Hinata lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Hm_-_mm_," gumam Naruto sementara mata _sapphire_-nya tengah mempelajari jalan di hadapannya. Kala itu, jam sudah menunjukkan nyaris pukul sepuluh malam. Sebersit rasa bersalah menghinggapi Naruto. Tidak seharusnya ia membawa Hinata keluar malam-malam seperti ini. Walau tidak ada hal yang keduanya lakukan selain bertukar kata, tetap saja Naruto mulai merasa bahwa tindakannya cukup lancang.

Ah—kalau seperti ini, bagaimana ia bisa mengajak Hinata kawin lari, bukan? Yah, Naruto memang tidak berniat melakukannya. Semenyebalkan apa pun keluarga Hyuuga, mereka tetap keluarga Hinata—keluarga gadis yang dicintainya.

"Keluargamu benar-benar membenciku, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memutar setirnya—bergerak berdasarkan insting.

"Ti-tidak! Walau mereka begitu … uh … mereka tidak membenci Naruto-_kun_," ujar Hinata sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto tertawa pelan sambil menepuk kepala Hinata. "Tidak usah merasa bersalah. Kalau mereka membenciku, itu bukan salahmu."

"Tapi, mereka memang tidak membenci Naruto-_kun_, kok…."

Sekali ini, Naruto benar-benar merasa bingung. "Kalau mereka memang tidak membenciku, kenapa mereka seolah terus memojokkanku?" –Lagi, sebuah tikungan. Naruto menggerakkan tangannya dengan cekatan hingga mobil dapat melaju mulus di sebuah gang yang tidak begitu besar. Entah ke mana ia akan membawa Hinata, ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Itu…," suara Hinata terdengar ragu-ragu, "a-aku sendiri tidak … tidak mengerti…."

Lagi, alis Naruto nyaris bertemu di tengah. Dia bingung. Segalanya masih terasa aneh. Belum selesai urusan keluarga Hyuuga yang mengundang kecurigaannya, sekarang kekasihnya sendiri mulai menunjukkan tingkah aneh.

Mendadak, perasaan tidak enak itu mendorong Naruto untuk menginjak pedal rem. Malam itu malam yang sepi, tanpa perlu menepi, Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Hinata-_chan_ … apa kau … tidak senang bersamaku?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan yang terlihat sedih. Dengan cepat Hinata menangkap kilat kesedihan itu.

"I-itu tidak mungkin, 'kan?" Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Aku senang bersama Naruto-_kun_, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu!"

"Kalau begitu … kau mau kawin lari denganku, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto terang-terangan.

Meski gelap, Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat semburat merah yang mewarnai kedua belah pipi Hinata. Gadis itu tampak sedikit panik. Tangannya yang semula memegang _handphone_ kini sedikit bergetar hingga ia secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan _handphone_-nya.

"_A-ah_?" Hinata buru-buru mengambil _handphone_-nya tersebut. "_Gomenasai_…."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sebelum ia kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar-benar takut aku membawamu kabur malam ini, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Y-yah…." Hinata menggenggam erat _handphone_-nya. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Kawaii, batin Naruto.

Dan tanpa bisa menghentikan keinginannya. Naruto pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih pipi Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak—bahkan menahan napasnya sejenak. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk dapat menangkap maksud Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata pun memejamkan matanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Demikianlah, kemudian gadis itu menerima kecupan ringan yang hangat dari kekasihnya. Sekali, dua kali. Saat hendak memperdalam kecupannya, Hinata mendadak mengambil jarak. Hal ini sekali lagi membuat Naruto bingung.

"Uhm … aku … ingin ke Bukit Bintang."

"Apa?"

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Ti-tidak begitu jauh dari sini, bukan? Maksudku, dibanding kita berdiam di sini saja…."

Naruto mengamati kekasihnya itu beberapa detik. Ia pun mengangguk pelan dan mulai memasukkan gigi mobil. Mobil hitam itu kembali berjalan dengan kecepatan pelan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tidak banyak yang Hinata dan Naruto lakukan di Bukit Bintang. Mereka datang ke sana menjelang pukul setengah sebelas. Turun dari mobil dan berjalan-jalan sesaat. Kembali ke dekat mobil dan berdiri berdampingan sambil mengamati bintang yang sedang malu-malu untuk menampakkan diri.

Tidak banyak pula yang mereka bicarakan di malam itu. Sejujurnya, mereka bagaikan kembali menjadi pasangan muda-mudi yang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Malu-malu dan sesekali tersenyum canggung. Sebenarnya ini tidak begitu wajar, mengingat usia hubungan mereka yang sudah cukup matang. Namun, sesekali bertingkah tidak normal seperti ini, menurut Naruto pribadi, sama sekali bukan hal yang buruk.

"Su-sudah hampir jam dua belas malam," ujar Hinata sedikit terpekik saat melihat penunjuk waktu di display _handphone_-nya.

"_Princess_ Cinderella _has to go_?" goda Naruto usil.

Gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum ragu. "A-aku rasa … uhm … sebaiknya kita memang pulang, bukan?"

"Ah, ya, ya. Aku mengerti," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "lagi pula aku belum siap kalau sampai dituntut keluargamu dengan tuduhan penculikan. Hehe."

"Naruto-_kun_," panggil Hinata sesaat sebelum Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat Naruto sudah berdiri di tempatnya, Hinata menambahkan, "Aku … aku sangat menyayangi Naruto-_kun_. Tidak akan pernah berubah."

Senyum Naruto terkembang tulus. Jemarinya merayap sesaat ke belakang kepala. Tapi, tanpa keraguan Naruto kemudian berkata. "Aku pun sangat menyayangimu, Hinata-_chan_."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto berhasil sampai di rumah Hinata pukul dua belas lebih. Sedikitnya, Naruto takut-takut saat mobilnya sudah memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Yah, siapa tahu yang akan terjadi? Mungkin saja Hiashi yang kalap karena amarah akan keluar membawa katana dan kemudian menebas Naruto? Atau Neji kemudian keluar dengan pakaian serba putih dan rambut yang acak-acakan untuk menakut-nakutinya. Yang mana pun membuat Naruto sedikit merasa gentar.

Tapi, membawa Hinata kembali dengan selamat pada keluarganya adalah tanggung jawab Naruto. Karena itulah Naruto tidak akan melarikan diri walau apa pun yang akan terjadi.

Ya! Walau apa pun!

Bahkan ketika sebuah kue melayang ke arah wajahnya sesaat setelah ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gertak Naruto saat wajahnya sudah dipenuhi krim dengan telak.

Hinata terkikik melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kebingungan. Tapi ia kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan seperti orang linglung dan segera beranjak ke dalam rumahnya.

Sungguh, Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya bisa menyentuh wajahnya yang terasa licin sebelum ia melihat ke arah jalan di mana kue yang malang itu kini sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Sekali lagi, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah kediaman rumah Hyuuga.

Lalu, sekali itu, Naruto pun dipaksa menahan napas sejenak—terkesiap.

Hinata kembali keluar dengan sebuah kue lain yang di atasnya bertebaran beberapa lilin. Suasana mendadak hening saat suara merdu Hinata kemudian melantunkan sebaris lagu.

"_Happy birthday … to you…._"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap bingung sebelum ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Tidak lama, di belakang gadis itu pun berkumpul keluarga Hyuuga yang seakan sudah menantinya.

"Apa … apaan ini?" ulang Naruto dengan nada yang lebih terdengar kaget dibandingkan marah saat ini.

"Bodohnya memang tidak bisa ditolong lagi," ujar Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"_Surprise_, lho. _Surprise_!" ujar Sakura gemas. Mikoto terkikik geli memandang Naruto yang masih belepotan kue akibat ulah Neji.

"H-hah?"

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ berulang tahun hari ini, 'kan? Sepuluh Oktober," jelas Hinata dengan wajah yang berseri.

Tentu saja—sekarang hari sudah berganti saat jarum jam panjang melewati angka dua belas.

"Jadi, semua pembicaraan tadi…."

Kali ini, Hiashi yang memutuskan untuk membuka mulut. "Tentu saja hanya _acting_. Apa lagi?"

"… _Acting_?" tanya Naruto. "UAPAAA?!"

"Lemotnya benar-benar tidak bisa ditolong lagi." Sasuke kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan angkuh. Kali ini Neji mengangguk setuju sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata sambil menahan senyum geli yang ingin ia perlihatkan setiap melihat wajah Naruto, "a-aku ingin ulang tahunmu menjadi ulang tahun yang tidak terlupakan. Saat itulah, aku cerita pada Sakura-_chan_ dan ia memberikanku ide ini."

Sakura mengangkat jari-jarinya, membentuk huruf 'v' sembari menjulurkan lidah.

"La-lagi pula, kupikir ini bisa jadi kesempatan bagus untuk mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku," ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"A-ah … jadi … itu sebabnya kaubilang tadi kalau keluargamu tidak membenciku?"

Hinata hanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sebuah senyum. Saat itulah, Naruto merasa seolah kehabisan tenaga. Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke aspal halaman keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kalian benar-benar…." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Pantas sejak awal ia merasa ada yang aneh. Tentu saja—_acting_ yang terlalu berlebihan! Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang?

"Hahahaha." Hiashi tertawa puas. "Sepertinya _acting_ kami cukup baik hingga bisa mengecohmu, Naruto?"

Naruto menyeringai. Kalau dipikir sekarang, tentu saja yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah fakta yang terkesan berlebihan. Sepertinya amarah karena termakan hasutan sempat membuat Naruto menjadi buta. Ah, tidak buta pun, mungkin Naruto akan tetap terlambat menyadari.

Perlahan, Hinata bergerak ke arah Naruto dan berjongkok. Sebuah kue dengan lilin-lilin yang masih dijaga nyalanya tetap berada di atas kedua tangan Hinata dengan nyaman.

"_Make your birthday's wishes_, Naruto-_kun_?" bisik Hinata lembut.

Naruto memajukan posisi duduknya. Hinata masih memandangnya lembut. Naruto pun tanpa sadar mengangguk. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya hingga _sapphire_-nya bersirobok dengan _pearl_ Hinata.

"Ng?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Ternyata kau tidak bisa diremehkan, Hinata-_chan_. Aku semakin tidak ingin berpisah denganmu." Setelah mengatakan demikian, Naruto pun meniup mati setiap lilin yang ada di atas kue dalam sekali tiupan.

Keluarga Hyuuga yang melihat itu kemudian bertepuk tangan—meski beberapa di antara mereka tampak bermalas-malasan.

"Ah, hari ini aku benar-benar dikerjai oleh keluarga Hyuuga," ujar Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh bertanya?"

Hiashi yang ditatap Naruto hanya mengangkat alis.

"Kalau aku tadi tidak membawa pergi Hinata keluar, apa yang akan kalian lakukan selama kurang lebih tiga jam sebelum pukul dua belas? Dan … apa usulan ke Bukit Bintang itu…."

"Memang kami yang mengirim pesan pada Hinata untuk mencari tempat di mana kalian bisa bersantai sampai pukul dua belas." Mikoto kali itu angkat bicara, memotong semua ucapan yang hendak dilontarkan suaminya. "Lalu, jika kau tidak membawanya pergi, rencana awal kami adalah tetap membuatmu panas dan kemudian kami akan memperlihatkan seolah Hiashi terkena serangan jantung dan sebagainya. Seperti yang sering kita lihat di drama itu, lho? Yah, pokoknya, apa pun untuk membunuh waktu sampai pukul dua belas."

"Benar-benar direncanakan dengan matang, ya?" Naruto menghela napas. Hinata tersenyum ringan. Saat Hinata terlihat lengah itulah, Naruto mengambil kue dari tangan Hinata dan langsung mengoleskan krim putih ke pipi Hinata. "Kalau begitu, sekarang saatnya pembalasan!"

Hinata terbelalak—demikian pula beberapa anggota Hyuuga yang lain. Dan sebelum Naruto mulai melakukan aksi balas dendamnya, ia tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Kau benar dua hal Hinata—keluargamu tidak membenciku. Bahkan mungkin sebenarnya mereka sangat menyukaiku."

Hinata mengangguk kaku. Tangannya sudah berjaga-jaga di depan, begitu takut menerima serangan balik Naruto meski hanya main-main. "Ya-yang kedua?"

"Yang kedua," ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai, "aku memang tidak akan melupakan malam ini!"

Lalu, Naruto pun mulai menerjang. Perang kue terjadi segera setelah itu.

Ah—benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau harga satu buah kue itu cukup mahal? Tapi … yah, sudahlah. Yang penting rencana mereka sudah sukses dan Naruto dapat menikmati saat-saat pertamanya yang menyenangkan bersama keluarga Hyuuga—calon keluarga barunya.

Tidak jelek, 'kan?

*****THE END*****

* * *

_Yaaay_! Akhirnya fanfict ini beres juga. Ehehe. Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk Rei, karena saya baru bisa menuhin permintaanmu sekarang. T^T

Tadinya _plot_-nya bukan dalam _setting_ ultah Naruto. Jadi, keisengan keluarga Hyuuga murni emang mau ngerjain Naruto. Tapi begitu ingat kalau ultah Naruto udah deket, yaudah sedikit banting setir deh dan disesuaiin dengan situasi ulang tahun. Tadinya sempet mau diselipin tentang calon korban keisengan keluarga Hyuuga selanjutnya, entah cewek Neji, cowok Sakura, atau cewek Sasuke (Sasuke masih kecil, woy!). Cuma karena kayaknya jadi agak nggak nyambung, adegan itu dihapus deh. _At least_, saya cukup suka dengan gimana akhirnya mereka jadi perang kue. Hahaha.

Terus, ada yang tahu Motomiya Daisuke? Dia tokoh dari Digimon 02. Numpang nyempil nama dia, Tapi soal dia jadi pebisnis _ramen,_ di cerita _canon_ Digimon-nya emang seperti itu =P

_Anyway_, _happy birthday_ Naruto~! Moga-moga bisa cepet jadi _Hokage_ dan kembali dapat jatah nongol yang banyak, ya? X""Db

_Ehm_, saya nyadar, sih, kayaknya fanfict ini masih banyak kekurangan. Dan karena itu … sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
